Tekken Tag Tournament Hook Ups
by Archangel RG91
Summary: The most recent tekken tournament required that the contestants are to team up and face off other teams. New friendships arise and some cases relationship or revived relationships. Rated T for language and suggestive content but later rated M for lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1: Leo and Steve

_In the recent Tekken tournament, a new rule requires that contestants are randomly paired together which either builds friendship or in this case relationship. Leo Kliesen was paired with Steve Fox and right away notices that Steve may have had a connection with her mother. Steve was oblivious to the fact that Leo was actually a girl and basically treated her like a man. _

Shortly after defeating Paul and Bryan in their third match, Leo and Steve fist bump out of mutual respect.

" Nice going, mate." Steve praises a slightly blushing Leo.

" T-thanks." Leo smiled.

" I gotta admit, your looking pretty good out there." Steve gives the thumbs up and winked.

" O-oh well your not too bad yourself." Leo at first misinterprets Steve's compliment but quickly responds back.

" Haha, I like you boy'o the next fighters better watch out for us guys, huh!" Steve slaps Leo's back.

" This is bad, I better tell him I'm a girl not a guy it's embarrassing every fight." Leo thought.

" Steve, I-!" Leo said but the intercom announced that their fight is next.

" Would team number two and five arrive at fighting destination immediately for the next bout!" The intercom said.

" Team two, that's us mate!" Steve said.

" Oh I'm sorry, were you about to say something?" Steve asked.

" Eh nevermind, let's go." Leo laughs.

" I never would have guessed I would be paired with the boy who appears to know my mother, and a cute guy at that." Leo thought as she walks with Steve to a transport hub to their next fight.

Steve and Leo lost their fourth match against the team of Forest Law and Lili Rochefort in a close match up. Leo was utterly disappointed that her team lost and was unable to find her mother's killer.

" Damn it, damn it all!" Leo pounds the ground with her fist.

" Hey sorry there mate, I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it on time." Steve apologizes and offers his hand to lift Leo.

" Thanks." Leo takes Steve's hand and stands up on her feet.

" Hey it was a close match, it could have gone either way." Forest Law approaches Leo and Steve with Lili.

" Not bad little Law, certainly are like your father." Steve congratulates.

" Yeah and your combination with Lili there was awesome." Leo commented.

" Heh, you think so?" Forest Law said.

" Thanks for the compliment Leo but working with this poor excuse of a man was not my cup of tea." Lili said in due respect to Leo but not Forest Law.

" Tch says you, man this girl is annoying me!" Forest Law said.

" Problem here?" Steve said.

" He's not your problem, he's mine." Lili walks off.

" Why you little!" Forest Law thought as he grinds his teeth.

" Take it easy there mate, you know what they say about an constant disagreement about a team of the sexes." Steve said.

" Trust me dude, it's nothing like that." Forest law walks off following Lili.

" Still they make a formidable team." Leo said.

" Glad to see your back in high spirits, listen how about we get together for a drink at my place just us guys?" Steve offering a invitation to Leo who twitched in irritation at Steve's last words.

" Sure, why not." Leo accepts.

After a thirteen hour flight to England, Steve shows Leo his pad and start pour some liquor in shot glasses and is still unaware that Leo is a girl.

" You've got a nice place here, Steve." Leo said.

" It's not no mansion but still a roof over my head, can't complain thanks." Steve takes two shot glasses to give one to Leo.

" I think now I should tell him." Leo thought as she mustered the courage to finally speak up.

As Steve came closer, he trips over a small stump on his hardwood floor and accidentally spills liquor on where Leo's breasts are.

" Damned floor, sorry about that old chap I'll fix it right away." Steve grabs a handkerchief and reaches over for the unknowingly breast area.

" Oh no if he touches-!" Leo freaks out in her thoughts.

Steve wipes of some liquor and realizes that he is feeling something very soft.

" Uh em, what is that?" Steve asked a blushing Leo.

" You see um, I'm a girl." Leo finally reveals herself.

" A g-girl!" Steve repeats.

An awkward moment stayed with Steve and Leo for nearly ten minutes before either of them spoke.

" This is so awkward, I never had anybody touch my breasts before." Leo thought while blushing.

" So a girl huh, well I apologize for somewhat groping your uh breasts." Steve broke the silence.

" No it's okay you didn't know." Leo showing no hard feelings and started to see Steve of what looks like checking her out.

" Is it really hard to believe I was a girl?" Leo asked.

" Oh no it's not that, it's just that you remind me of someone." Steve said.

" I do, who?" Leo asked.

" Oh you wouldn't know her, she was a doctor at the Mishima Zaibatsu long ago her name was Emma Kliesen." Steve said which triggered Leo's mind.

" So he's that boy!" Leo thought.

" Actually I do." Leo said.

" Hm, what's that?" Steve said.

" Emma Kliesen, she was my mother." Leo said.

"Your shitting me really, I never knew she had a daughter how is she?" Steve asked.

" She's dead." Leo sadly answered.

" What!" Steve said in disbelief.

" Her killer was Kazuya Mishima, I failed to avenge her death twice and I felt I was so close." Leo began to cry.

" Hey there don't cry." Steve uses his thumb to wipe off a tear from her left eye.

" Strangely enough for someone I thought was a man turns out to be a cute girl and daughter of my only comfort at the Mishima Zaibatsu." Steve thought as Leo realized Steve had wiped a tear from her face.

Leo for the moment felt safe and comfort at the presence of Steve so she closed her eyes and kissed him.

" So soft." Steve thought as he felt the softness of her lips.

" Thank you, Steve." Leo smiled and kissed Steve again.


	2. Chapter 2: Michelle C and M Law

Marshall Law enters the second Tekken Tag Tournament along with his son, Forest Law who pairs up with Lili Rochefort.

When teams were decided by chance, Marshall Law's partner was to great shock to him as well as his chosen partner.

" No way, can it really be?" Marshall Law said looking at the large chart that held all teams registration.

" Marshall, is that you!" Michelle Chang called.

Marshall Law turned his head and could not believe his eyes that his childhood friend Michelle Chang was his partner.

" Michelle?" Marshall Law astonishingly called out.

" Long time, no see how have you been!" Michelle hugs Marshall Law.

" Wow, it really is you, you haven't changed a bit!" Marshall Law swings Michelle around once and sets her down.

" You think so?" Michelle said.

" Of course, still beautiful as always!" Marshall Law gives Michelle a thumbs up.

" I.. never knew you thought I was beautiful." Michelle blushes on her cheeks slightly.

" Oh um, sorry it's been a long time since I seen you, I got carried away." Marshall Law apologizes.

" He he it's okay." Michelle said.

" Yeah, you're right it's been years since I seen you, it was the second tournament, right?" Michelle recalls.

" Yeah, over twenty years." Marshall Law said.

" Gosh, that makes me feel old." Michelle chuckled.

" You, I can hardly tell the difference, me you can tell." Marshall Law said.

" You don't look that old, you look as though you aged five years since I last saw you." Michelle said.

" Thanks but I know I've gotten old." Marshall Law said.

" Even so, you still look good." Michelle said.

" Thanks." Marshall Law said and then the intercom beeps prompting a message to all fighters.

" All Tekken fighters welcome to the second tag tournament, meet up with your partners and take the transportation hub to where you will fight in your first stage." The intercom announced.

" Well let's get to it." Marshall Law said.

" Just like old times." Michelle follows Marshall Law.

In their first match together in over twenty years, Michelle Chang and Marshall Law defeated the team of Craig Marduk and King putting every other combatant on notice.

" We did it!" Michelle points at Marshall Law.

" Unstoppable once again!" Marshall Law gives two thumbs up.

" Your attack combination is more fiercer than I remember." Michelle compliments.

" I was wrong about how you hardly changed, your fighting style has improved drastically I hardly recognised you!" Marshall Law said.

" Well I had a lot of practice." Michelle said.

" Yeah, no kidding let's see who else has to lose to us." Marshall Law leads the way back to the transportation hub.

" Right behind you." Michelle said.

While sitting in the transportation hub waiting for their next match, Michelle decides to catch up.

" Is that really King, he seems different and much stronger than I last seen him?" Michelle asked.

" Yeah it is but not the King we knew, this King is trained by the one we faced and the original Armor King." Marshall Law said.

" What happened to King and Armor King?" Michelle said.

" King was killed by Ogre before the third tournament and Armor King was killed in a bar fight with that very person we just faced, Craig Marduk." Marshall Law explained.

" He was able to kill someone as strong as Armor King, why is this King all buddy with him if he killed one of his mentors?" Michelle said.

" Honestly, I have no clue." Marshall Law said.

" So things have happened to people I've known since I left." Michelle thought.

" How's your wife doing?" Michelle changes subject.

Marshall Law's expression went from thinking to sorrow as he turns his head to face Michelle.

" Forest's mother, my wife was killed by Ogre in order to get to me." Marshall Law clenches his fists on his lap.

" Marshall, I'm sorry I had no idea." Michelle puts her hand on one of Marshall Law's fists.

" Thanks, I had time to mourn in the past eighteen years but thanks for the thought." Marshall Law grips Michelle's hand.

Marshall Law looked into Michelle's eyes briefly before their transportation hub arrived at their next stage.

" Oh sorry, I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable holding your hand for so long!" Marshall Law quickly lets go of Michelle's hand.

Michelle also pulls her hand away back to her chest.

" No it's okay after all we're close childhood friends, remember?" Michelle smiles.

" Yeah." Marshall Law smiled back.

" Besides if anything I was carried away from holding your hand too." Michelle thought.

" Well, let's win this next fight, what do you say?" Marshall Law said.

" They're in trouble." Michelle said.

Marshall Law attacks Jack-6 with machine gun like fists and power kicks it into it's partner, P. Jack.

" Michelle!" Marshall Law calls out.

" Roger!" Michelle positions herself. Marshall Law got in german suplex position behind P. Jack while Michelle assists the german suplex with a flying kick to the face.

The team of Jack-6 and P. Jack was defeated by the tag combination demonstrated by Marshall Law and Michelle Chang.

" Whoo hoo, it feels good to be back!" Michelle said.

" Can't be any happier for...!" Marshall Law agreed but saw the team of Ancient Ogre and Mokujin who were set to face the team of Angel and Unknown at the same stage.

" What, impossible...!" Marshall Law said.

" Ogre!" Michelle said.

Suddenly memory of the loss of his wife soon enraged Law as Ancient Ogre looked Marshall Law in the eyes and smiled cockily.

" Marshall, calm down!" Michelle sensing that Marshall Law was losing it.

" You... I thought Jin killed you...!" Marshall said.

Ancient Ogre's face turned from cocky to serious at the sound of Jin's name.

" But now... now I will make sure your death is by my hands!" Marshall Law made a run for Ogre's life.

Ancient Ogre braced himself with confidence he didn't need to worry about Law coming for him.

" No, Marshall!" Michelle attempted to catch up to stop Law.

" NOW DIE!" Marshall Law jumped kicked towards Ancient Ogre.

At that moment, two spheres of high energy incarcerated both Law and Ancient Ogre to keep them separated.

When's Marshall Law's jump kick had touch the sphere he was confined in, the sphere's energy shocked him also adding more pain.

Ancient Ogre looked around the sphere and chose not to resist.

" Tekken combantant Marshall Law, you are not to attack another fighter unless it's a match between the two of you, do you understand!" The person on the intercom spoke.

Marshall Law instead breathed heavy in anger and ripped his upper body clothing into pieces then began punching through the sphere.

The person on the intercom flipped a switch which activated high intense electricity to shock Law.

" AAARGHHH!" Marshall Law screamed in pain.

" STOP IT!" Michelle yelled at the person on the intercom.

The person on the intercom ceased the electricution and spoke again.

" I said do you understand!" The person on the intercom warned once more.

" Go... go to hell!" Marshall Law weakly replied.

" Fine, if you will not listen then the next time I shock you will be for the last time!" The person on the intercom threatened.

" No please, stop he's had enough please!" Michelle cried out stopping the person on the intercom from flipping the switch.

" Very well." The person on the intercom disabled the spheres on both Marshall Law and Ancient Ogre.

" Marshall!" Michelle ran towards Law to help him up.

" Hmph... no better than your son!" Ancient Ogre revealing his win over Forest Law and Lili as a final insult.

" Damn you!" Marshall Law yelled as he was being pulled back to the transportation hub by Michelle and a couple of Tekken guards.

Angel and Unknown glances at each other and faces down Ancient Ogre and Mokujin ready to fight.

Michelle applies cotton with alcohol around Marshall Law's ripped body knowing that they are going to their next fight.

" This is bad, Marshall I would understand if you want to call it quits, don't worry about me." Michelle said.

" No, we come far enough, this won't stop me I thought you knew me better than that, Michelle." Marshall Law said.

" Marshall, you're hurt you can't continue like this please, I'm worried about you!" Michelle stresses.

" Well don't be, I can take care of myself." Marshall Law said.

" Did you forget that I know you, I know you are hurting in the inside too, Marshall!" Michelle said.

" Well it's none of your concern Michelle, I had that son of a bitch within arm's reach and if that damn proctor had not gotten in my way, you could be damn sure that monster, no that son of a bitch would be dead!" Marshall Law snapped.

" Marshall stop this isn't like you at all, you think I don't know what it's like to have someone important in my life die and there wasn't a thing I could've done about it!" Michelle throws herself to embrace Marshall Law tightly and cries on his bare chest.

Marshall Law stops and realizes that a similar thing has happened to Michelle thinking back how Michelle's father was killed by Heihachi Mishima.

" I'm... I'm sorry Michelle, please forgive me." Marshall Law said lying his head atop of Michelle's head.

" It's okay just please promise me, promise me you will know when to quit in our next fight, please." Michelle begged.

" It's a done deal." Marshall Law wipes the tears off of Michelle's face which made her smile.

Marshall Law and Michelle stepped off the transportation hub for their next fight only to see the team of Kazuya and Jun Kazama waiting for them.

" Kazuya!" Michelle said.

" And Jun!" Marshall Law said.

" Hmph, fools." Kazuya scoffed.

" It's been a long time, you two." Jun said.

" Jun, what are you doing here, last I heard was that you were killed!" Marshall Law questioned.

" Get ready for the next battle!" The proctor on the intercom spoke.

" I'll have to explain to you two another time." Jun replied.

" Marshall, leave Kazuya to me I have a score to settle with him." Michelle said as reference to when Kazuya faced her in the first tournament she was utterly defeated.

" Michelle, I'm not sure it's a good idea to face him he's much stronger than the last time you faced him." Marshall Law protested.

" No, you need more time to heal I'll buy some time for you!" Michelle said getting in front of Law to face Kazuya.

" Fool, still choose to meddle with me." Kazuya said getting in stance.

" This won't be like last time." Michelle also gets into stance.

" Fight!" The proctor declared.

The fight dragged on for a bit with Kazuya and Jun gaining the upper hand.

Kazuya punched Michelle in the gut making her spit out blood.

" Kazuya...!" Jun disgusted with Kazuya's actions.

Kazuya back punches Michelle down to the ground and walks confidently to the side of the downed Michelle.

" Kazuya, you bastard enough!" Marshall Law yelled from his corner.

" Hmph, you weakling." Kazuya kicks Michelle to their corner.

Marshall Law tagged in still not in perfect shape thanks to earlier and his go with Jun.

Marshall Law ran and jumps towards Kazuya with a flying kick but was easily blocked by Kazuya's wrist and gets slammed down to the ground. Kazuya lets Marshall Law get up slowly only to tackle him back to the ground to pound his face in.

" Get up, you fool." Kazuya repeatedly stomps Law's bleeding face down every time he tries to get up.

" Stop, please fight me fight me!" Michelle pleaded.

" No... Michelle...!" Marshall Law refuses.

Kazuya picks up Law by the arm and kicks him hard in the ribs.

Michelle interferes with tears running on her face and attacks Kazuya using two palms on his chest.

Kazuya shows signs of him being irritated by punching Michelle away as she backrolls violently.

" You never learn, do you?" Kazuya walks to attack Michelle once more.

" I have had enough with your bullshit!" Marshall Law gets up at the sight of his friend being harshly attacked.

Marshall Law turns Kazuya around, punches him from head to body in a machine gun manner and power kicks his sternum.

Marshall Law runs into Kazuya's judo throw and gets punched in the face.

" Marshall, please stop this fight I can't bear to see you like this anymore!" Michelle pleaded with the profusely bleeded Marshall Law.

" I... qu- AGH!" Marshall Law was about to give in but only before Kazuya ruthlessly crushed his back with his knee.

" This bout goes to Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama!" The proctor announced.

Kazuya lifted Marshall Law's head up by his hair and pulled back his hand which was gestered like a blade to end Marshall Law's life.

Jun Kazama interfered in Kazuya's plan to decaptitate Marshall Law by grabbing Kazuya's wrist tightly.

" Enough of this, Kazuya!" Jun warned. Kazuya looked into Jun's serious eyes and smirks then relaxes his hand.

" I do not know why you still concern yourself with me." Kazuya pulls his hand away and walks to his team's transportation hub.

" I'm sorry, you two." Jun sadly apologizes as tears run through her eyes and follows Kazuya.

Michelle had noticed Jun's sadness and reverts her attention back to Law.

" Marshall, I'm so sorry I should have stopped the match sooner." Michelle cried looking at the state Law was in.

" No... It's fine... a-after all I always keep...our promises..." Marshall Law to her surprise looked up and smiled as weak as he was.

Michelle smiled back and held Marshall Law close to her chest.

" You knuckle head." Michelle wiped her tears.

As their run was finished in the second tag tournament, Michelle brought Marshall Law to visit her home in Arizona.

" Wow, this place hasn't changed a bit since my family moved away." Marshall Law said observing Michelle's house.

" Do you remember this picture?" Michelle hands a picture frame to Law that had them as kids.

" Haha how can I forget, it was last day we saw each other as kids since I had to move away." Marshall Law said.

" Do you remember the promise you made to me then?" Michelle said as Law thought long and hard.

" Damn it, as many promises I've made to you I can't seem to remember that one, I'm really sorry." Marshall Law regrettably said as Michelle chuckles in spite of Law forgetting.

" Well maybe this will refresh you." Michelle got closer and kissed Law's cheek.

The kiss on his cheek made Law remember on his last day living in Arizona of his promise.

" It... It was a promise to someday marry you...!" Marshall Law said.

" Michelle.. you.." Marshall Law said before Michelle gently puts her hands on his face and kissed him on his lip.

Law had returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Michelle's waist.

" He he, we don't have to marry now but our moment just now, is a start." Michelle said then kissed Law's left chest to where his heart lies.

**Just to give you viewers a heads up, after i'm through with the pairings i'll add lemons so this story will be rated M eventually. Trivia this team of Marshall Law and Michelle Chang is my second fav team with Leo and Steve being my fifth fav team.**


End file.
